Hold On Forever
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: It's been almost twenty-five years since Branch and Poppy's adventure, but what happenes when their three kids want to have their own adventures? The other two they can handle, but what about their moody, determined, and driven oldest? Well, that's a different story, and Branch and Poppy are going to do whatever they can to hold on forever to her as long as possible./Future fic!
1. Barry's Story

"Barry please," begged Peggy, who was now tugging on her ten-year-old brothers' arm. "Tell me the story! I'll do anything!" She looked up at him with the puppy-dog-eyes, in which her blue eyes went big as saucers and her lip started to quiver.

"Even skip the morning song?" challenged Barry, smiling and folding his arms across his chest, her face no way affecting him.

Peggy's eyes stretched wider. "Oh no no no! Mommy says skipping the morning song isn't good for a troll," she reminded him matter-of-factly.

"Dad and Blossom skip the morning song all the time and nothing is wrong with _them_." Well, just because his father and older sister skipped the morning song didn't mean that they didn't like singing and dancing all together, they just preferred not to do it in front of others. They were insecure that way. Yet his father once sang in front of everyone at one point all by himself before he and their mother sang along with him, their voices blending very well together. It happened to be part of the story Peggy wanted him to tell and her favorite part. She was was a hopeless romantic, and every time he told the story- for he was told he always told it best- Peggy always reminded him of the romantic parts, which he really just wanted to leave out because he wasn't a big fan of the romance, especially his parents being romantic. Yuck! Even though he had a lot of fans of his storytelling who happened to be girls made him smile at the attention he was getting from them. Some of them he knew he didn't stand a chance with but others he could see himself with. He'd became pretty popular in the troll tree for his gift of telling such great stories- other than the fact that he was a young Prince, and the son of the King and Queen. Barry was a spitting image of his daddy except his shade of blue was slightly darker and he had his dark blue hair. He was bulky like him, too, but definitely had his mother's energy and storytelling skills.

"Well...they're...no fun I guess," she shrugged, then heard a voice asks, "Who's no fun?" It was none other than her father Branch, the King of the trolls and husband of the Queen Poppy, their mother. He was smiling at her with his hands on his hips. Before Peggy could answer Branch scooped her up and spun her around, making airplane noises, causing the little pink troll to giggle. "Now if your old man is boring," said Branch with a smirk, "would he do this!?" he threw her up a few feet in the air and when she came back down he tickled her belly. Her giggles turned into hysterical laughing and protests and apologies that she was sorry. "I don't hear ya Peggy, say it a little louder. Your boring father has bad hearing," he teased, putting his hand on his ear and using his other hand to hold her up which was no hard task because Peggy was only five as was still light enough to climb into Branch's hair if so desired. She'd often do that when she was tired or shy. Or she'd simply climb on her father's shoulders or hide behind her mother's back because she was always a bit shy when she first got to know someone. Then you couldn't get her to be quiet. As for her appearance, she looked exactly like her mommy except she had daddy's eyes and blue tips.

Unlike Barry, who would willingly walk up to a bergen just to see how his day was going, Peggy was a little more cautious like her father while Barry took lots of risks.

Now that the Bergens where their friends and they lived among each other peacefully, Blossom, Barry and Peggy were raised knowing the Bergens were their friends. Poppy told them that more than Branch. It was always a touchy subject for him and was only friends with a few of them, including King Gristle and Queen Bridget along with their twins, Bruno and Gloria. Gristle and Bridget were like the children's Aunt and Uncle, so their children were considered their cousins. Of course Branch would always come with his children if they took a stroll into Bergen Town to visit Bruno and Gloria, because his worst fear was them getting stepped on because the Bergens were large in size compared to the tiny trolls.

Now Peggy had apologized, still laughing as Branch smiled. "I forgive you." He rubbed noses with his youngest daughter and brought her back down and went over to Barry. "Hey bud," he said, ruffling his hair. "Is Blossom up yet?"

"No," he answered. "Haven't seen her."

Branch shook his head. "A princess should always be up before sunrise." He knew that he shouldn't have said that, considering his Queen was still in bed snoring, exhausted from making invitations for everyone. Blossom's fifteenth birthday was coming up soon, and their was going to be a huge party. Branch still couldn't believe it. Seemed like yesterday he held the little blue troll in his arms and now she was becoming a beautiful young troll. Five years and she'd be twenty.

He kissed Barry's forehead and made his way out of the kitchen, promising he'd make them some breakfast after he woke Blossom. Now Blossom was a little complicated then Barry and Peggy. She was a stick in the mud sometimes and a bit stubborn- which is something she got from both Poppy and Branch. She was a light tone of blue and her hair was completely pink like her mother's. She had Daddy's eyes, along with a lot of other things of his. She and Branch connected more than they realized. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, the reason they butted heads so much was because they were so alike. Branch had said it was because she just didn't listen to him and often just blamed it on her being being a moody teenager; while Blossom just thought he didn't understand her. The blue princess had no interest in being Queen someday. All she wanted to do was explore outside of the troll tree, even outside of Bergen Town. Although all the kids were adventurous as a whole, Blossom was so adventurous that sometimes they'd wake up and be _gone_. Branch would of course rush out to go and find her but by the time he was ready to leave to troll tree to go look for her, Queen Bridget of Bergen Town would usually carry her back home safely as she protested.

It had gone on like that for _years_. Ever since Blossom could walk she wanted to go on an adventure. The thing of it was Blossom even wanted to explore out of Bergen Town. There was no way Branch was gonna let her do that, especially when she was planning to do it alone. Blossom was rebellious, driven, and independent, and Branch loved her for that, but he just didn't want her to get hurt. If anyone in his family got hurt he was holding himself personally responsible, regardless.

"Princess," Branch said, gently as he opened the door. "It's time to wake up now."

He heard a groan from the teenage troll, who was now hiding her head under her pillow. "A princess should always be awake before sunrise," he said.

Blossom lifted her head but didn't open her eyes. "Before sunrise?! But _why_?"

Branch began to make his way into her room- that looked like a tornado had struck it- he noted. "We must get ready for the morning song," he explained, still remaining calm. "Now comb your hair, brush your teeth, and put on something nice! Breakfast will be ready in fifteen."

"But-"

"A princess doesn't argue," Branch reminded her sternly, going back into the kitchen and starting breakfast, which was bacon and eggs.

"When's mom gonna be up dad?" asked Barry, who was sitting at the table awaiting for his food. Barry loved both of his parents equally, but he was always a mama's boy. Peggy was daddy's little girl, and Blossom was at that age when she was just annoyed with both of them.

"Well, you can go in and wake her right now. Tell her that her husband is a saint and will have breakfast prepared in moments."

"Okay!" Barry said, standing up and making his way into his parent's bedroom with Peggy trotting close behind him. They came to a stop when they saw their mother peacefully sleeping, hugging the pillow and smiling, mumbling words.

"She must be having a dream," Barry guessed, tilting his head slightly as she murmured, "Oh, I know I'm the princess and you're a grey grumpy troll, but I can't help how I feel…" Just as she began to kiss the pillow, she woke up to Barry and Peggy's giggles. She quickly wiped the drool off the pillow as well as her own face, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. She tried to cover it up. "Good morning kids."

"Morning Mommy," they said at the same time, hugging her (now that hug time was all the time, which it had been for a long time now).

"Where you dreaming about Daddy?" Peggy giggled as they pulled away from the hug.

She was now flushed. "Um...yes," she said slowly. "Yes I was."

"Even after _all_ these years now of being married? How are you not sick of each other yet? Aren't you guys like sixty?" Barry asked, eyes wide and eager for answers.

"Heavens no!" Poppy exclaimed. She may have aged a bit but she wasn't that old. "What do you take me for- your grandmother? I'm forty-five!" She stopped herself when she realized that being sixty wasn't far off. Just another fifteen years. It didn't feel like it, though. Where did the time go? Was she getting grey hair? She ran to the bathroom and looked mirror in panic. Her hair was a hot mess. She looked through it. No grey hairs yet, she sighed in relief, then decided she'd just get ready for the day.

"Oh, Daddy said to tell you he's a saint and breakfast will be ready soon!" called Peggy before they left the room. Poppy looked in the mirror, still feeling a bit unconfident. She took a closer look in the mirror for wrinkles- thank goodness she didn't have them. She didn't want to be old! Wasn't it just last week when she was twenty?

Poppy looked at the picture that was hung up in their mirror of her and Branch. She knew the exact moment that was taken. It was Branch's first birthday since he got his color back; he had turned twenty-two. In the photo, she was kissing his cheek with her eyes closed. Her father had taken that picture when they hadn't realized it. He was smiling widely and his face was slightly red. God, she loved that smile. She really did. Putting her hand on the picture, she jumped slightly to see that her husband was right behind her.

"Looking in the mirror for wrinkles again I see," an amused Branch said, rubbing up and down her shoulders. "What? Pff, noooo." She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Poppy, we're not old. I mean sure we've aged but we are still young, even after three kids."

"But we're forty-five!"

"I'm forty-seven, what's your point?" he nudged her affectionately. Poppy giggled as she embraced him, letting herself close her eyes and breath in his familiar scent. Then she opened her eyes. "Wait, who's cooking breakfast if you're not in the kitchen?"

"Don't worry," Branch assured. "Blossom is up and she offered to finish breakfast."

"Oh, okay," said Poppy, going back to nuzzling him.

* * *

" _Now_ can you tell the story Barry?" Peggy panted. They had just finished the morning song, and Peggy's position was right on her brother's head.

"In a second," Barry said, panting as well.

"Great job today guys!" Poppy said. They all sprawled out of their positions.

"Did you see me? Did you see what I did mommy?" Peggy asked excitedly, jumping off Barry and running up to her.

"Yes I did sweetie!" Poppy said, hugging her and kissing her forehead. Peggy had just learned how to stretch her hair out far enough to swing from branch to branch. This was a big accomplishment for any young troll. Some of her friends were jealous she could do it already, but she had been practicing for weeks and now she had finally mastered it.

Branch was always a little wary about his children doing that because if they missed one branch they could get seriously hurt, especially if it was a higher level of the troll tree. This was why Peggy was required to only swing from the branch's that were closest to the ground. Branch didn't take part in the morning song today, he only did it once in awhile or when he was in a good mood. Not that he wasn't in a good mood today, today it was neutral. He couldn't help but worry when he saw his youngest going against his orders and swinging on the higher branches.

"Isn't that great honey?" Poppy asked through her teeth, titling her head towards Branch as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Branch nodded awkwardly. He knew Poppy just wanted their kids to let loose and have fun, but he knew that they needed structure. That was always the main arguments that got between them. "Branch, just let them be kids," she would always say. It's not that he didn't want them to have fun, he just didn't want any of them getting hurt. This is what caused a lot of his problems with Blossom so well. "Everyone!" Peggy called, "Prince Barry, my brother, is going to tell a story!"

This caused trolls from every direction to crowded around Barry. He was not at all nervous, for he was used to this attention. Peggy bundled up with her friends. "Barry, start the story all ready!" a young male troll, Filbert said impatiently. "You tell it the best, Prince Barry!" flirted one of Peggy's friends Kai.

"Now now, let him take his time," said a gentle voice. Barry's heart started to pound when he saw one his good friends, Meadow, approach. Meadow was a beautiful honey-colored troll with gleaming hazel eyes and fire-red hair. She also happened to be the daughter of DJ Suki. Meadow and Barry had known each other practically since birth and were friends since then. In Barry's opinion there was no troll that shined so bright as Meadow did.

"T-Thanks Meadow," he said, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. "So you guys wanna hear the story?"

Trolls of all ages nodded excitedly.

"Okay." Barry got into his dramatic mode. "Once upon a time...there was a big, fat, ugly, purple bergen!" With each world he got closer to the youngsters. They gasped, even though they heard the story before, followed by giggles.

"This is gonna be good I can tell!" exclaimed Peggy, knowing exactly what was going to happen but every time Barry told this story he used different word choices, and it just got better. She, as well so everyone else, couldn't wait to see what he had in store for them today.

"This bergen was not happy, because she had just gotten banned from Bergen Town forever! So she seeked revenge, and that meant getting the trolls! But King Peppy thought fast. After a long time they found sanctuary, and-rebuilt-their-civilization-the-end," Barry said quickly.

"Wait, wait?" Branch laughed.

"That can't be the end!" Filbert exclaimed.

When a few of the kids started to cry Barry knew he really done it. But good thing it was a joke.

"Stop your cryin', it was a joke!"

"Knucklehead!" Meadow said affectionately, ruffling his hair. He giggled, then grew serious.

"Okay, where were we?"

"When everyone was rebuilding!" Peggy recalled.

"Oh, okay."

Peggy seemed to come out of nowhere. Barry jumped when she whispered in his ear. "Don't forget the part when Daddy saved mommy from the spiders!"

"Alright."

"Oh, and don't forget when Mommy and Daddy got their colors back."

"Got it…"

"AND, don't forget when Daddy told Mommy she had a great-"

"Okay I got it!" he laughed.

"-Smile," she just _had_ to finish.

"Anyway, it was an ordinary day in the troll village. Princess Poppy and her friends had just finished the morning song. After the song appeared a grey, angry, tempered, mean-"

"Okay Barry that's enough," said Branch in monotone, clearly unamused. Part of him didn't partially like this story because it reminded him how awful he was back then when he was grey. But he couldn't help but admire his son's gift for storytelling.

"I'm just saying how it was Dad."

"Barry," Branch said warning.

"Sorry dad," he sighed, then went on. "It was none other then Branch! He tried to warn Princess Poppy of this Bergen, but she wouldn't listen. She threw a huge party in celebration from freedom from the bergens. She made grumpy Branch an invitation, but he didn't attend. Meanwhile the music was turned down, and just as Poppy began to make her speech, but they heard something getting closer, and closer…" his voice drew down to a whisper. "And closer...until out of the shadows appeared a bergen!

This bergen snatched up Poppy's closests friends. Determined to get them back, Poppy knew that she would have to make a long journey to Bergen Town. Knowing she couldn't go alone, she went to the troll who knew the most about them: Branch! When he rejected her, she brought her friends in his bunker and was on her way. With her friends safe and a skip in her step, Poppy began to make her way into the forest, following the footprints that the treacherous bergen had left behind! She could almost see the bergen watching"- his eyes got big as he looked around swiftly -"planning"- he fidgeted his fingers, then strained his ears and whispered, "Listeninggg!" Then Barry rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly.

Poppy nudged Branch's shoulders. "Remind you of anyone?"

He smirked. "No idea."

A few youngsters cowered against their mothers.

"Den wat happened Prwince Barry?" asked three-year-old Winnie, who was hiding in her mother's purple hair and slowly spreading it out so she could see while her mother looked up at her in amusement at her toddler.

Barry smiled, too. "Well needless to say Poppy went through a lot that day. Battling snakes, monsters, and hungry spiders! Just as the brutal monster were about to eat her up, Branch whipped away the spiders with his hair! He was her hero. They hit the road again in high hopes of finding their friends. Well, Poppy had high hopes but Branch was still a bit of a stick in the mud. When they made it to Bergen Town, to Branch's surprise, they made it into the castle."

Peggy couldn't take it anymore. She jumped off out of Branch's arms where she had been for most of the story, using his face as a catapult as well as bonking him in the nose, sending him to defend down and into the ground. "Ow…"

"One of the few things she gets from her father," giggled Poppy, "is she doesn't know her own strength." She helped him up and kissed his nose. He pulled her closer to him with his hair and wrapped his arms around her. They watched their youngest as she began to finish the story for her brother, who had his eyebrows furrowed that she interrupted her.

"And then Mommy and Daddy ran into Auntie Bridget and helped her get a date with the king, who she was in love with and they transformed her into Glitter Sparkles, which was enough to fool the King and helped her as well as the trolls then Daddy said Mommy had a great smile then they just stayed into each other's eyes for a moment see like this." Peggy stared at her brother contently, blue eyes fixed on his. It was starting to creep him out, really.

The young princess wasted no time in telling the story through her young eyes. She was unaware that her side of the story was one huge run-on sentence. But Barry stood aside, deciding to let Peggy have to spotlight for awhile even though no one could barely understand her. But after all she was only five, so everyone just smiled at her and "aww"ed. Barry remembered when he was like that, but the way he told stories was better and more descriptive now. Not to toot his own horn, but imagine him in the next twenty years, how amazing he'd be then! Telling stories to his kids.

Although he let Peggy have the spotlight for the rest of the story, didn't mean he didn't want the attention completely on him. He liked the attention. Being the middle child wasn't easy. It seemed like he was too young to do what Blossom was doing and too old to do what Peggy was doing, so he was stuck in the middle. It was even harder being the middle child of the Queen and King. It was even harder with two sisters who didn't have to same interests as him and all they wanted to talk about was what the newest trend there was. The best thing about his sister's was that they were adventurous too. So when he wanted to go on a late night adventure they usually agreed. This was before Blossom would beat him too it and leave before she even told them where she was going. She'd been on many adventures alone, wondering the troll tree so that she memorized every stone and every leaf. It was at the point where she was running out of places other than outside the tree- even outside of Bergen Town- to explore.

"And then Mommy and Daddy got married and had my older sissy!"

Everyone clapped, "Great story you guys," Poppy smiled, with Branch following closely behind and hugging them tightly.

Branch was the first to pull away from the hug. "Hey, speaking of Blossom, where the heck is she?"

"Oh she went on the top of the troll tree, she didn't tell you?" asked Poppy.

" _The top of the troll tree?!_ " Branch asked/yelled, seeming to get everyone's attention because it was now slightly quieter than it was before. _That's where all the bad kids hung out_! he thought, his heart racing.

"King Branch...is everything okay?" asked twelve-year-old Tulip.

"Everything's perfect," Branch said sarcastically, causing Tulip to back up slightly.

"Don't worry, it's just where the teens hang out," Poppy tried to assure her husband, but he remained panicking.

"What if she falls?" he paced around. "If she falls…" he couldn't even imagine how terrible he'd feel. Why would Poppy let her go all the way up there? That area was always surrounded by teens, and Blossom was only fourteen, and their was mostly _older teens_ there, _older male trolls!_

"Where are you going?" Peggy asked, crestfallen as she tugged on her father's shirt.

"I'm going to get your sister, you stay here." His voice was calm (well, calm as it could be given the situation) yet firm. Peggy nodded, yet she wanted to go with him.

Poppy sighed at Branch's over protectiveness. "Daddy will be back soon," she told her daughter who was sadly watching him make his way into the tunnel that lead to the top of the troll tree with her head slightly tilted. She put her arm around her daughter in comfort. Barry joined, resting his head on his mother's shoulders.

 _Oh Branch,_ thought Poppy as she kissed Barry's forehead and rubbed Peggy's back, _you protective fool. Nonetheless, I love you Papa Bear._

* * *

 **Hehehe I actually really like this! Thanks as always for reading, and if you haven't checked out my other Trolls story I would do that ;D**

 **Sorry that Blossom isn't in this chapter all that much, I wanted to focus mainly on Barry's story telling and Peggy being a hopeless romantic if that's cool with you guys XD But at least her character is described a lot. What do you think Branch's reaction will be when he finds his daughter at the very top of the troll tree? We'll just have to see :)**

 **Thank you for reading as always! You guys are amazeballs! :D**


	2. Paranoia

Branch was still muttering unfinished sentences to himself as he made his way up the tunnel, ready to scold his daughter. He tried to calm himself but he just _couldn't_. The thought of his daughter falling off the edge of the humongous troll tree made him shudder with fear.

Once he finally reached to the top all he saw was teenagers everywhere. One was talking about how she couldn't get her hair right, and the other was complaining about how his parents never let him have his freedom. _Oy_ , thought Branch. _Teenagers_. He hurled himself up from the hole of the tunnel where he'd been watching the kids and scanned the area for Blossom.

His jaw dropped when he spotted his daughter up on the tallest branch on the troll tree. "I'm on top of the world!" cheered Blossom, lifting her hands up as all of the teenage trolls cheered with her.

" _Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey!_ " she sang from the top of her lungs as the other teenagers joined in.

 _"I'm on top of the world, 'ey_  
 _Waiting on this for a while now_  
 _Paying my dues to the dirt_  
 _I've been waiting to smile, 'ey_  
 _Been holding it in for a while, 'ey_  
 _Take it with me if I can_  
 _Been dreaming of this since a child_  
 _I'm on top of the world!"_

Branch tried pushed his way through the other trolls to get close enough to where Blossom was but it was useless. They were so wrapped up in singing and dancing that they weren't even aware their king was there. She Branch tried to call her instead through the mob of teenagers. "BLOSSOM!" he yelled, outraged.

She looked down at her father and smiled. "Oh, hi Dad!" she called, waving. "Everyone!" she quieted the crowd. "Everyone say hi to the troll that saved us all almost twenty-five years ago tomorrow, my home slice, my chumbo, my home dog…" Branch folded his arms impatiently, unamused with his daughter's ridiculous antics while the others around him giggled. "...The troll himself, my dad, let's hear it for King Branch! MAKE SOME NOISE!" exclaimed the light blue troll.

Rounds of yells, screams, and hallows broke out as the crowd picked him up and carried him to the front. He protested, even though it was what he wanted. He now stood in the very front of the crowd.

"Get down from there, _now_!" he ordered, putting his finger down on this one.

She put her ear to her hand and strained her ears. "What? I don't think I heard you."

He knew what she was doing, and he didn't like it one bit. "Blossom! Now! Don't make me come up there…" he was about to come up there himself until Blossom jumped down, causing Branch's jaw to open again and he hitched for breath.

"Geronimo!" she shouted excitedly. Branch reached out his hands vigorously to catch her but the crowd had beat him to it. Just like they did moments ago to him, they carried Blossom. She laughed as she made her her way down the crowded, their hair tickling her back and their hands gripping her arms and legs.

Branch was still trying to make his way towards her but she seemed to be so far now. There were so many teenagers in the troll tree that he had lost count, and he just about had it with them. They had been throwing a party at the top of the troll tree to no one else's knowledge but their own.

"King Branch!" shouted one of the teens who happened to be one of Blossom's friends. "Hey! What are you doing in this neck of the troll tree?"

"Daisy- thank goodness! Do you think you can talk some sense into Blossom?! I want her home this instant!"

Daisy, however, just laughed. "Sense? Blossom? I don't think those words go together very well," said the cream-colored troll.

"But-"

"With all do respect, she's just being a troll. This is what we do! You of all trolls should know this! After all, this is a party, have some fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile Poppy was having a problem of her own: trying to get Peggy to bed. Her bedtime was suppose to be an hour after sunset, but it was always a hassle getting that big ball of energy to sleep. Her energy was nowhere near thinning, and it felt as though Poppy could feel her eyes getting dark circles around the edges.

On top of that she was a bit worried that Branch wasn't back yet. It had been awhile since he left to go get their oldest. She also knew that Peggy wasn't gonna go to sleep without a goodnight kiss from both her parents.

While Poppy worked with Peggy, Barry was in the kitchen eating some blueberries. "Hey mom, is this considered cannibalism?" joked Barry. "You know, cause my name is Barry? I'm even blue- like a delicious blueberry!" he popped another one in his mouth.

This got a laugh from Peggy and an eye roll from Poppy, who thought she was making some progress when Peggy had quieted down a little bit.

She ran to the kitchen. "I want one!"

Barry smiled, handing one to her and she took it with great pleasure.

Poppy put her hands on her hips and glared at them."C'mon, both of you! Peggy, you just brush your teeth!"

"She wanted one mom," said Barry.

"That doesn't mean you _give_ it to her," Poppy said, approaching the table plopping a blueberry in her mouth.

"No fair, how come you get one?" Peggy asked while Barry frowned with his furrowed those eyebrows of his- a look Branch gave her a lot.

"Because I'm the Queen," Poppy smiled, rubbing noses with Peggy and ruffling Barry's hair. She wasn't one to stay mad at her children for long, there was no possible way she could. She loved them too much. Branch could stay mad at them for quite a while before he reached his breaking point. When it came to him and Poppy, all she would do was give him a certain look. After a series of "honey, please not that look" and Poppy continuing to give him the look he reached his breaking point- usually resulting in a hugging sequence.

Just at that moment the door bursted open, revealing a grumpy Branch and an equally grumpy Blossom. Without a word, she stomped into her room and slammed the door shut and screamed into her pillow. Branch wanted to do the same but he didn't want to make a big scene in front of his younger kids or upset Poppy in any way.

"I'll...I'll go talk to her," said the pink Queen, squeezing his arm for a moment before disappearing into the hallway.

Branch sighed and flashed Barry and Peggy a weak smile and scooped up Peggy, who was looking a little scared as is.

"Don't worry little one, everything is fine," he assured her. "Come now, you should be in bed." He carried her away, leaving Barry by himself. He didn't mind it, really, though he preferred being with others. He was stuck in the middle again. So he silently finished his blueberries and snuck out the window and onto the roof.

* * *

Poppy took a breath before hesitantly knocking on her daughter's door. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk to her. Maybe she just needed till morning to cool down.

"Leave me alone," groaned the teenage troll, assuming it was Branch.

"Blossom, open up!" she demanded.

There was a silence before she opened the door when she realized it was her mother. "You missed the party," she said softly, sniffing.

"Can I come in?" Poppy asked quietly.

Blossom nodded and Poppy made her way in. "Honey you really have to do something about this room." Her thoughts were the same as Branch's about her room, and how they thought a secret tornado hit just her room and her room only. Poppy hesitated before adding, "And that hair."

"What's wrong with it?" demanded Blossom defensively, running a few fingers through it.

"Nothing, a princess should always have her hair nice and-"

Blossom cut her off. "Enough about the princess stuff for once!" she fell on her bed. "I don't want to be the daughter of the King and Queen!"

Poppy's heart broke a little bit when it seemed that Blossom was saying she didn't want them as her parents.

"Wrong word choice," she said quickly when she saw her mother's hurt expression. She softened, sitting up and crossing her legs. "I feel so different. When I _try_ to fit in Dad just has to suck the fun out of it! Trolls are suppose to sing and dance and enjoy themselves, right? When I try to do it I end up getting yelled at. I don't get it. just...I just wish I could be normal." She put her head down and stared sadly at the ground.

"Sweetheart, no one in this world is normal," said Poppy softly, getting her to face her. She gave her a soft smile and took a look lock of hair and brushing it behind her ear. "I'm not, you know I'm only going to get crazier."

Blossom smiled.

"Don't take what your father says to heart. Remember, he just doesn't want any of you hurt."

"He doesn't have to be so paranoid," she murmured.

"That's just the way he is. Some things never change. You'd be surprised- there was a point where he was even more paranoid than he is now."

Blossom refused to believe _that_ one. "No."

"Oh yes."

"Barry doesn't describe it too much in his version, nor does Peggy. When he lived in his bunker- his pride and joy- it was full of all kinds of mouse traps, bergen survival books, you name it. I remember when you were really little he'd set up the mouse traps in our front yard because although everyone adored you, he was still scared to death of someone taking you away from us. He still is. You have to remember that everything he does is out of pure love and protection. He doesn't mean to hurt you- he really doesn't. I know he has- and that a he did tonight. You two have to work that out. In the meantime, just remember how much he loves you. And he wants you to have fun, but sometimes it's just hard for him to see you having fun without thinking of the bad."

Blossom took in her words. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Although she had came to realization that he did everything out of love she still wished her father wasn't so protective. She nodded. "Okay. Okay."

"You should get some sleep," Poppy said. "You've had a long day, and tomorrow is a bigger one."

Blossom embraced her. "Goodnight Mom."

Poppy smiled. "Goodnight my princess," she said, kissing her forehead, getting onto her feet and turning out the light.

She closed the door, feeling a little better to know her daughter wasn't angry anymore. Now her and Branch just needed some closure.

She walked into Peggy's room to see Branch softly singing to her.

 _"Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
 _And it's so quiet in the world tonight_  
 _Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_  
 _So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light."_

Poppy smiled, leaning against the doorframe, just watching him lullaby their youngest to sleep. She loved his voice.

 _"To you, everything's funny_  
 _You got nothing to regret_  
 _I'd give all I have honey_  
 _If you could stay like that…"_  
That's when Poppy joined in, singing with him. _"Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
 _Just stay this little_  
 _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
 _It could stay this simple_  
 _I won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _Won't let no one break your heart_  
 _No one will desert you_  
 _Just try to never grow up_  
 _Never grow up."_

By the end Poppy and Branch were holding each other, watching Peggy sleep. "Where's Barry?" asked Poppy, softly.

"Probably up on the roof…" Branch mumbled, closing his eyes, feeling sleepy in her arms.

"Don't fall asleep just yet," Poppy said affectionately. "We gotta go get Barry before he freezes out there."

Branch nodded as they exited Peggy's room and crawled out the window that lead to the roof where Barry sat. He was staring at the stars in awe.

"Bedtime mister," said Poppy.

Barry nodded sleepily. "Sounds like a good call." He made his way towards his mother, who picked him up.

"You're getting heavy," Poppy said, then stared back at Branch, who took Barry's place on the roof.

"You coming Branch?" she asked.

"Give me a moment, please."

"Everything okay?"

"Don't worry Poppy." He stood up and took both of her hands, giving her a small smile while Barry got in the middle of them and hugged Branch.

"Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight Barry," said Branch, watching him go back down into the house.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Poppy asked.

Branch nodded.

She kissed his cheek. He waited till she was gone until he let himself frown. He sat down and stared at the beautiful stars. Billions and billions of them.

Like Barry, he had the habit of going up here at night, just to think.

He thought about a lot of things, but what dawned on him most was how much he screwed up tonight. He knew he shouldn't have been so hard on Blossom, but he let his over protectiveness take over the fact that she was for once going out of her comfort zone. She sang and danced like no one was watching. He was proud- he really was- but when he saw her on the very top branch, he still saw that blue fuzzball that stared up at him when they first met.

Now Branch did a lot of thinking and staring at the stars before he went inside. When he passed Blossom's room he cracked it opened, and she was dead asleep. He hated going to bed without closure between them, but he couldn't just wake her up. A princess needed her rest, especially being what tomorrow was.

As Branch made it to his bedroom he still felt guilty. But every worry he had faded away when he saw his beautiful wife snuggled up in the covers. She was smiling, which made Branch smile.

He approached her, fondly running a hand through her hair and getting a whiff of cotton candy. Then he ran a finger down her glitter-freckled cheeks and kissed her forehead.

He crawled into bed, still grinning ear-to-ear, wondering for the thousandth time how he ever got so lucky.

* * *

 **Dawww, now wasn't that sweet? ^.^**

 **Short authors note because I want sleep XD**

 **Goodnightn (or good morning) and please tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Party Preparations

"Snacks, check! Balloons, check! Dance floor, check! Area that separates the teenage boys from the dancefloor, check!"

"Branch!"

"What? I set up a fun zone for them."

"Yes because deflated balloons and rotten berries is every teenagers dream."

"Male teenagers, Poppy. _Male_ teenagers."

"But it feels so dull from the rest of the party!" she protested.

"There's no such thing as a perfect party."

"It was if I would have planned it," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, it would be better if I planned it!"

"Oh really? Then why _didn't_ you plan it?"

"I was going to until you had to butt in and say _you'd_ do it!"

"If you didn't want me to you could've said something! Plus she's my daughter."

"She's just as much as my daughter as she is yours."

"She has my blue skin tone."

"She has my hair."

"She has my eyes!"

Poppy thought quick, determined not to lose this stupid fight. "She has my stubbornness."

"We're _both_ stubborn."

They were now face to face with each other, growling, showing their teeth as though they were two lions cornering their prey. "I helped make her you know," said Poppy.

"Well I helped too!"

"What's going on?" he heard a familiar voice ask from the back of them before Poppy could throw another insult at him. This caused both of them to cock their heads at the same time in the direction when they had heard the voice. Both of their eyes widened when they realized it was Blossom. She was looking at them questionably as she held hands with Peggy.

"Honey Bunches!" Branch said, smiling while Poppy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We were just…"

"Never mind that," Poppy interrupted. "Where's your brother?"

Peggy smiled and pointed at a higher branch of the troll tree. He just popped his head out, biting into an apple. "There he is!"

"The apples are finally ripe!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Now get down," Branch said through his teeth.

Barry sighed, holding the apple between his teeth and swinging from branch to branch until he made it down.

"Ooohhh! I wanna taste, I wanna taste!" Peggy jumped up and down.

Barry smiled, pulling one out of his hair and handing it to Peggy, then one to Blossom. Peggy began eating hers right away while Blossom studied hers. "Are you sure it's fully ripe?"

"Tastes ripe to me," said Peggy with her mouth still full, spitting some juice on Barry as she took another bite.

"Yuck! Watch that juice goes!" the blue troll said irritably.

This time she waited to swallow before she spoke. "Sorry."

Blossom shrugged, deciding it looked okay judging by the way her sister as gobbling it down and how Barry was eating it slowly but surely. He was one to savor his food while Peggy gobbled hers up because she always thought everything was too good to savor. She set any food you set in front of her. Blossom always checked before she knew what she was eating and more importantly who _gave_ it to her. Branch was even _more_ cautious. Sometimes he'd even look through a microscope to see the germs lingering on it.

"Barry, where your hands clean?" she asked.

He thought. "Hm. Must've slipped my mind."

"I'll go get the microscope," said Branch, about to go back into the pod, half as an excuse to go inside.

Blossom stopped him by pulling on his arm. "Dad, that won't be necessary, it's still food. Even if it's infested with your younger brothers germs," she murmured the last part.

Barry stuck his tongue out of her but had nothing to say for himself.

"Just wash it with water, it'll be fine," Poppy advised, somewhat irritably, taking down the caution tape Branch had put up so her back was only facing them.

"Hey hey hey, what are you doing?!" Branch demanded, rushing to his angry wife and trying to stop her.

"What does it look like? I'm taking down this stupid zone. From now on _I'm_ in control of this party!"

"Go ahead, I don't care! You can do it a whole lot better than me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

A frustrated Branch stomped out of the village and into his pod. Once the door slammed and he sinked down he was starting to feel a little guilty. He just wanted Blossom to have the best birthday ever, but maybe he didn't go about it right. He didn't know the first thing about planning a party, even after all these years. Poppy had done all the planning along with everyone else. Even Peggy was better at planning than him.

He jumped when he heard knocking on the door.

"DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! Dad are you in there?" demanded Blossom.

He opened the small slot that was in front of their door. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Did you enjoy your little tantrum? It almost made Peggy cry, you know."

Branch swallowed the lump in his throat, closed the slot and opened the door that he had blocked by leaning against it. Blossom made her way in and sat on the couch, staring at him with those big blue eyes.

 _His_ eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I should've yelled in front of you guys, and I didn't mean…"

"Before you apologize to us, you should apologize to mom. I know that both of you just want me to have the perfect party but I don't think that exists."

That's exactly what he was saying! How could a perfect party exist? "If _Poppy_ planned it it'd be the best party ever," he said sarcastically.

"You know Mom, it's her way or the highway," Blossom laughed. "You should know this more than _anyone._ "

Branch nodded in agreement although he knew he shouldn't have. He shouldn't let his daughter talk that way about her own mother but it was kind of true. It seemed as though everything had to go Poppy's way whether it was a party or just the way something was placed. That's just the way it was and that's probably the way it'd stay. Him and Poppy had very different ways of seeing things which is what made them clash, but also that's what made them perfect for each other even if it did take a long time to compromise.

"I better apologize," he muttered, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference and she was still going to take down the caution tape that separated the boys from the party.

Blossom nodded eagerly and smiled. "Happy wife, happy life, right?"


End file.
